


Recipe #1: Naked Mountie Soup (aka Cream Of Mountie Soup)

by BradyGirl_12, dsa_archivist



Series: Recipe [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, Food Kink, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Recipes, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-15
Updated: 1999-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Are you hungry?  Then check this recipe out!  :)





	Recipe #1: Naked Mountie Soup (aka Cream Of Mountie Soup)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonyms: Jeannie Marie & Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Rated NC-17 for graphic m/m content.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Not mine, Alliance owns 'em, more's the pity.**
> 
> **Comments can be made to.**
> 
> **(c) December 28, 1998**

Ingredients: 

1 lb. crown squash 

1 lb. carrots 

2 large cucumbers 

Dash of oregano 

1 sprig of parsley 

Plums 

Peaches 

Nuts 

1 naked Mountie 

Fill a bowl (tub) with clear broth (water). Finely chop carrots, crown squash, and cucumbers and add to bowl. Immerse 1 blue-eyed, brown-haired, naked Mountie until lower half is completely covered with broth. Addition of this ingredient will instantly add plums, nuts, and peaches to mix. Add a sprig of parsley to brown hair. Stir well. 

Let simmer until meat is a tender, succulent pink. If a tinge of redness is desired, place hand between naked Mountie's legs and squeeze/unsqueeze plums. 

For additional juices, continue manipulating plums. May get as hard as nuts. Squeeze until cream of Mountie is added. 

Add dash of oregano as seasoning, rubbing slowly into meat to tenderize. Slide hand under both and check on firmness of peaches. Should be lightly fuzzy with rosy glow. 

This is a dish best served hot, but if it grows cold, the cook will have plenty of ideas up his Armani sleeve to warm up the main ingredient again! 

Serves one, though can be stretched/spread to accomodate more. However, it is recommended that the cook for this recipe be an Italian-American Chicago Cop. 

Note: substitution of a blond, blue-eyed Mountie will work also, and the cook should again be a Chicago Cop, though Polish-American this time. 

Also, the female version of this recipe will add a few new ingredients to the mix while lacking a few others, but for the adventurous, it's recommended. Cooks should preferably be Italian-American and/or African-American Civilian Aides. 

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt from (c) 1999 ***Hey! There's A Naked Mountie In My Soup! And Other** **Recipes From The Garden Of Delights Cookbook*** by **Jeannie Marie**. (The project was dropped, but you never know! :) )


End file.
